A Swig of Butterbeer
by Salver
Summary: Ginny and Hermione were sitting in the Three Broomsticks. Hermione was troubled and Gin was there to hear her out. A simple plot, easy read, nothing too much. A one-shot for you. This is writing therapy for me. T for safety.


Dear readers,

Thank you for bothering to open this one shot that's sole intent was for me to vent out a little.

Love,

Salver

**Disclaimer:** must I? You all know I'm not brill enough to come up with Harry Potter myself. Haha. Only JK Rowling does.

* * *

><p>And there goes another swig of butterbeer.<p>

"Okay, what's up?"

"He just vanished," Hermione said, looking out the window. Ginny raised a brow.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked. Hermione turned to her with a blank expression.

"I really mean he vanished. Disappeared…" she trailed. "It ended as quickly as it started."

"That must suck," Ginny frowned. "You think something's wrong with him?"

"What would I know? I haven't seen or heard from him in days." Hermione sighed heavily. She was running her finger on the brim of the mug. The snow white froth depleted slowly. She took another nip of the golden drink before she continued. "I have some interesting theories regarding what might be happening. One, he's hiding something. Two, he's holding on to a grudge. Three, he simply wants to get rid of me."

"Did the two of you have a row? What could he be hiding?" the red head was so fired up with questions and intrigue. Her eyes seemed to _crave _gossip. This made Hermione laugh a little.

"I have been pondering on the possibility of another girl," she grinned, feeding the girl's want for rumor. "You know that he was cheating on his girlfriend when he started dating me. Neither of us knew. He only told me more or less after he broke up with her."

"Oh yeah! I remember that story. Well, what do you think Hermione? He did it once. He could have done that again."

"That's why I brought it up. You know, I used to trust the guy so much. But now, I just keep doubting his advances," she said. Then suddenly, her smile broke. Hermione felt her chest getting tighter. She averted her eyes from Ginny to her butterbeer, which was just a sip from empty. "Gin, I don't know how to find him. I only realized that the other day. I don't know his friends, I don't know where he lives, I don't know where he goes when he's not with me."

"Merlin, and you've been together how long?"

"Nearly three months. Still my longest, mind you," she said."He managed to get away from those basic boyfriend things without me noticing. Merlin, I feel so dumb. And to think I pride myself for my wits. My IQ level is superior and I got outsmarted by a bloody git."

Ginny's face cringed. "Crafty and sly."

"And that's why I loved him."

"You deserve better, Hermione," said the red head, sipping on her drink which she forgot about for a moment. Her companion though was not listening. She was biting her lip, her fists clenched. It looks like she was about to cry.

"I love him, Gin. And now I feel like everything was nothing but a lie. Look, he said he loves me and I matter the world to him. But now, he's gone. What does that imply? I don't think I did anything too wrong to him to deserve such treatment. There has to be something bigger behind this," Hermione said, with a note of disgust and anger in her voice. "The bloody hell is he playing at?"

"You're beginning to sound like Ron."

"Influence," she shrugged. "Gin, I didn't do anything. He simply does not love me. Never did, never will. I'm so stupid to believe he might have."

"Don't beat yourself up. If he was lying, it was excellent acting. He convinced me and everyone else," Ginny said. "He's a playboy. You know what; he was hitting on me and another girl before. When the both of us found out, I talked to him about it and he's even the one who got mad."

"Merlin, what a prick he is. But I know of his way with women before. I thought he would change." Hermione exhaled. It didn't feel like it was just a breath she let out but also her anger. "He's wasting his life. He dropped everything he worked for and vanished off the face of the earth. I pity him. I'm just turning eighteen and I already have more under my belt than he does."

"Yeah. He's screwing up. Doesn't he know what a stupid thing he's done, purposely losing you?" Ginny said, in somewhat disbelief.

Hermione then broke into laughter, half scaring Ginny. "I'm better off without him. I won't wait. I have to focus on the things that actually matter." She wiped a tear from the side of her eye. It wasn't of sadness but relief. "I've thought enough about my situation. I'm done."

"Really? Not going to cry about him?"

"I cried yesterday, when I realized all that," she said. "Not another tear. He doesn't deserve it."

"There's a chance you might be wrong."

"I'm not changing my mind. I'm done with him."

"Even if he gets down on his knees and begs you to take him back?"

"Why would I want him back after this," she asked.

"Stick to your word," the red head said.

"I will, Gin," she smirked. She rested her head on her hand and drank the remainder of her butterbeer. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>I didn't write this story to try to impress you lot with my writing skills or my manipulation of characters and setting and stuff like that. It's just a story I have to let out there. This isn't all fiction. I wrote this soon after I had this conversation with my friend. Do your worse. Review me<p> 


End file.
